


Sweet Virginia

by jonnybernthal



Category: Jon bernthal - Fandom, Sam Rossi - Fandom, Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Budding Romance, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn-ish, Sweet Virginia, new start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnybernthal/pseuds/jonnybernthal
Summary: It's about an original character, Analise Carter, who comes to Virginia for a fresh start away from her past life in Maine. She doesn't expect to find anything exciting in Virginia, in fact, she plans on passing through. Then she meets a motel owner named Sam with a troubled past just like her and decides she might stay after all.





	1. A New Start

A new start. A new start. At least that’s what she kept telling herself while speeding down the highway. Coming up on a sign that read, “WLECOME TO VIRGINIA” in big bold letters. It wasn’t her first choice of residence, in fact, she was pretty sure she was going to keep driving though straight to North Carolina and then some but for now, Virginia was her stopping place. 

She rode through a couple cities, deciding that each one wasn’t her pick before she passed a motel that looked a bit run down but good enough to lay her head at least for a few weeks. It was dark, around 9:30 at night, she hopped out of the car and ran up to a man who seemed to be closing the office down for the night. He was tall, long hair and an unkempt beard to match. He fiddled with his fingers before turning around to her almost running into him. She stopped when she noticed his eye contact and began, “Please, I really need a room. I’ve been driving all day and-“

He cut her off with a polite smile and, “It’s okay” then a small chuckle, “I’ll be glad to get you set up. Come in.”

She followed behind him as he made his way behind the clerk counter and cut the light on. With lights she was able to tell the man looked around his late 30s early 40s, had on a severely worn in denim button down, and held one of his hands in the other the entire time. Not wanting to be rude she didn’t linger her attention on it for long before he asked her name. 

“Analise. Analise Carter.” 

He began writing some things down and she took the time to admire the bull rider paraphernalia on his walls. ‘Rossi’ the contestant badge said plastered on the back of a very rodeo-esque outfit. In the other pictures he seemed younger, maybe his early 20s. That would definitely explain the way he gripped his thigh when he stood back up after locking the door. 

“How long will you be with us Analise?” Sam was nervous. More than he liked to have admit. She wasn’t a fellow Virginian and that was obvious by needing a motel. But there was just something about her he couldn’t shake. He thought she was beautiful and he couldn’t believe he was nervous. Albeit, he smiled delightfully through the exchange as if he was unphased, only as to not scare her away or weird her out.

“A while I think uhh, Sam,” she said with a sincere smile. It probably read as tired to him but it was all she could muster. 

“Okay, the room is normally $24.95 a night but just for you, I’ll give you a week rate of $50. And I’ll make sure you have a fresh set of towels and sheets every other day. If there’s anything else you need don’t hesitate to ask I stay right around the corner.” 

Analise hesitated, “You don’t have to do that, I’ll pay full price. I’m sure your rooms aren’t $7 a night? Please, le-“  
“No, I insist. I want to.” Sam was more stern, not wanting to waver and she quickly appeased and accepted the very generous offer. Sam used his good hand to give her the key and nervously scratched at his shirt hem before walking behind her to leave.

“Thank you, Sam, that’s really sweet.” He might’ve been flirting, she thought, and in his mind, he undoubtedly knew he was. But it was mainly a sincere gesture, a ‘Welcome to Virginia’ gesture. 

“I’ll remember that.” Her voice was soft and still sweet, even with the exhaustion as she pointed to him for his previous statement about being around the corner. She still wasn’t sure if that was flirting, maybe Virginians are just nice that way? All she knew was she needed a bed, badly. 

“Let me help you with your bags,” and she happily allowed him. He grabbed the big suitcase from her trunk and led her to room 25 where he placed it on the bed for her. “Okay, goodnight Analise.” He walked out as she gave him a quick thank you. 

She jumped on the bed and fell asleep before even changing or washing her face.  
-  
The next morning, she woke up did her normal routine and set out to set up a bank account, the things you have to do when you move. On her way out, she waved to Sam who was just inside helping a man with something. He smiled tenderly behind her and directed his attention back to Mr. Wilson, notorious for random flings in his motel rooms. Sam was unamused with letting him have women over every other week to do you know what, but when bills are tight, you have to do what you have to do. 

He turned to Maggie, “Hey, don’t you have homework rugrat?” 

She playfully nudged his arm and walked to the back allowing Sam to talk privately with Mr. Wilson. “This is the last time Ed, I mean it. I don’t own a brothel, I own a motel. You come again and I’ll tell your wife all the women you’ve brought here in the last month and a half.” 

Ed sized him up and decided it wasn’t worth the fight before saying, “Yeah, well, even a brothel doesn’t have shitty reception and dirty carpet.” He walked to his car and drove away, just as a random woman walked out from beside it. 

Sam shook his head and scoffed before deciding to finish sanding the bench he had sitting outside. He grabbed the tools from his truck and got to work. Just as he did, she was behind him. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Analise smiled. 

Sam smiled, cheeks a little flushed, “S’Alright, just didn’t think you would be back so quick. Forget something?” He stood back up now, running his hand down the back of his head to smooth down his hair. 

“Yeah, my phone. I was gonna ask, is there any good breakfast places around here? I haven’t ate in forever.” She was nervous now. It would probably read to him that she was asking him on a date, per se, and she kind of was. He seemed kind and maybe like he would know enough about this town to tell her everything that might scare her away or make her want to stay. 

“Shelly’s diner over on East Ave. They have the best coffee too.” He didn’t impose, only because he wasn’t too sure that was what she wanted. He had already scoped that she wore no wedding ring and she traveled alone. But that didn’t mean she was single.

“Oh, okay,” and at her brief and somewhat disappointed reply he then decided to ask to join her. 

“I’m pretty hungry myself, do you mind if I join ya?” 

And she smiled.


	2. The diner

Sam pointed towards his truck, “I’ll drive.” He walked to the passenger side opened the door for her and closed it behind her. When he got in the driver seat he started it up and they were off. Analise wasn’t so sure why she trusted this man after knowing him no more than 11 hours, but she did, enough to get in his car and ride somewhere with him.

“So, what’re you up to today?” He was attempting small talk, unabashedly.

“Mainly just getting settled. Need a bank account and a couple pairs of clothes, etc.” She didn’t want to bore him with details like that she actually needed tampons and ice cream.

He nodded in understanding,” Sounds fun,” and made a right turn into the diner.

Once inside Sam got a greeting from pretty much everyone in the diner before the waitress yelled a “Be right there honey,” to him.

Sam watched the waitress pour him a fresh cup of coffee and then one for Analise before Shelly asking, “What y’all dining on?”

Sam looked up at her, waiting to see if she was ready, and she was. “I’ll have 3 pancakes cooked real fluffy, scrambled eggs, as much as you can give me, two pieces of toast, a lot of bacon, maybe 6 slices if I can get it, 2 sausages, and a glass of orange juice with no pulp please.” Both of them, Shelly and Sam, were a little taken aback by the order and eventually both just laughed, endearingly.

“Jesus Sam, you got this girl working that hard at the motel?” Shelly joked before winking. “I’m assuming you’ll have the usual,” she said to Sam and he replied with a nod.

“You said hungry but I didn’t know you were that hungry,” he smiled at her from the top of his mug. The steam curled up in front of his face which only made her more inclined to stare at him. He was more handsome in this light, less stressed almost.

“I can eat when I really want to. Its my super power.” She jokingly flexed her muscle and he chuckled. That was something she could get used to. “I’m assuming you know everything about this town, hm?”

Sam shrugged, “I know enough,” he added a little bit of sugar to his coffee, going against his normal routine, and took another sip letting it warm his throat.  
It was almost about to rain outside by now, heavy clouds forming up in the sky that promised thunder and storm in only a short amount of time.

“What do you want to know?” He finally asked.

“Just…is it worth me staying? Thought about passing through but, haven’t decided yet.” Her face was unreadable to him.

“I think so, in fact, you stay and I’ll show you around. Get you used to things, introduce you to people so you feel more at home. It’s the least I could do for a new comer.” He knew he didn’t do this for just anybody but she wasn’t just anybody. And the look in her eye told him she needed to feel at home.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer Sam,” and she smiled nervously and immediately looked down at her coffee filling it with creamer and sugar. He watched her, unable to take his eyes off of her with anything she did.  
Their food came and both dug in just as it started to pour down rain. Analise ate most pf her food just before Sam could finish his coffee and he smiled at her as she looked up with syrup on her lip.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” She asked him after a couple minutes.

“Yeah, I..I have this weird routine where I finish the coffee then eat, then another coffee. Don’t mind me.” Sam scratched his beard and tugged on it as Analise smiled at him. She continued eating and only stopped when her plate was mostly clean.

She noticed Sam fiddling with his hand again but decided not to ask and if he decided to tell her then he would. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

Once the check came she took out her wallet to which Sam said,” No, no I got this. It’s on me.”

“Sam, no, let me at least pay for my half, I ate a lot. Please, you’ve already been so nice.”

He was reluctant, but he obliged somewhat, “You can leave Shelly a nice tip then. Excuse me.” He got up to go to the bathroom before putting $17 on the table to pay for the food.

When he came back he asked, “Ready?” and gave her a hand out of the booth.

Once back at the motel he walked her up to room 25, just like a gentleman, and said, “Have a good rest of your day Analise. Maybe I can have you over for dinner Friday night? No chef but I make a mean chili. And I can start helping you get settled in?”

She couldn’t help but giggle at his expression on the word ‘mean’. “Of course, I’d love to. I’ll see you around?”

He nodded before turning around and walking back to the motel office to greet Maggie.

Only a day here, she thought, and she already had a date with a mysterious motel owner.  
-


	3. chili and cornbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer but I kind of like them longer, more room to give more setting and dialogue, etc.   
> Hope you like it!

A couple of days had passed since that day at the diner. She saw Sam a few times, only when she passed the motel office. He had been a little swamped with guests it seemed, probably visitors passing through like her.

It was Thursday, the date at his house would be tomorrow night. Was she ready? Her thoughts had gotten progressively more intense about the event as the week trudged on. Sam was technically her first friend in this new town and you can always use friends in a new place. She didn’t want to scare him off. Or mistakenly take his kindness for flirting.

“Analise!” She was brought back to the phone call with her mother on the line.

“Yes, yes, sorry mom I’m just a little side tracked.” She finished loading her clothes into the washer as an old man greeted her before leaving out. Everyone was friendly in small towns, it was going to take her some getting used to.

“Thinking about that motel man again huh?” She laughed through the receiver and Analise shielded her forehead with her hand as if anybody there would know why she was suddenly embarrassed. “He must be cute for you to be this lost in thought. Just like that boy from high school, what was his name,” she pondered for only a brief second before yelling,” Derek! Boy, you were crazy for that kid. Then you realized you really weren’t after all.”

Analise listened to her mother cackle on about her past interest in men before asking,” Mom, I don’t know if I made the right choice.” She was more contemplative now, her mother noticed.

“Baby, I’ve known you since you popped out of me. I’ve never seen you make a decision you weren’t sure of. Even when you weren’t sure about U of M, you went and finished that degree and you were happy. If you want to stay in Virginia, do it. But you know there is always room for you down in Atlanta with me, okay?”

She felt better, but still a little weary. “Yeah, I know,” her smile had returned. “I just know once I get a job here it’s settled, and I think that’s what’s scaring me the most. I don’t want to regret spending the rest of my late 20s in a small country town unless I’m happy.”

“You know, ever since you were a little girl you wanted to live in a small town, in a big cottage off by itself, with a husband who was good with his hands and a couple of rascal kids that you both took care of and loved. You just aren’t a flashy person, never have been. You know you’ve never wanted that fancy lifestyle with the big mansions and expensive cars, no matter how much money you make. It’s just not you. Now, I think you could’ve settled in a small town right here in Georgia, but, I’ll leave it alone. Just know I’m visiting once you’re settled okay? I gotta go honey your father needs my help again.”

They said their goodbyes and ‘I love you’s and hung up the phone. Analise sat in the closest chair to her washer and thought about what her Mom said. She was right, that was always her dream.

Maybe she would find it here.

-

Analise heard a knock on her door. It was Friday night, around 7:30, and she had spent the last two hours getting ready. The bulk of the time was spent trying to find an outfit that was humble and not too flashy, yet moderately sexy and made her look appealing. Her hair however was a lost cause and she decided to let it do what it wanted.

She opened the door to Sam standing there, hand in his other and a newer looking button down that reminded her of sand at the beach. He looked even more handsome than that first night. Hair slightly more tamed and behind his ears, beard a little shaped up but still having that slightly unkempt look. She liked it better that way.

“You look beautiful,” he said before stepping aside to let her exit.

“Thank you, Sam, you do too,” she joked and there was that wonderful chuckle from him.

“So,” he started once she was walking next to him,” What have you been up to the past week?” He was nervous again; he didn’t realize seeing her, knowing she’s going to his house, and eating his cooking would do it but, it did.

“Oh, you know, watching sappy movies, eating too much chocolate, and pretending I’m not jobless at the moment.” Once it was out of her mouth it was too late, but she definitely felt she overshared. Sam, however, was finally glad he had the chance to talk to her, all by themselves.

“That sounds like my kind of vacation,” he smiled again, fidgeting with his hand,” I can help you find a job, you know? If you want my help, I mean.”

“I would really appreciate that Sam! God, why are you so nice to me?” She stopped walking and turned to him now, just as they were outside his house.

He stopped in front of her, looking down at her with a smile,” I think you know why Analise,” was all he said before putting his hand out towards his house, escorting her up the walk way.

It wasn’t flashy, a little tattered around the edges, but it was probably the cutest house she had ever seen. It looked lived in, like a happy family had made it their humble abode for years and years. He opened the door and the inside definitely looked a little better than the outside. Definitely “man furniture” and décor, not too much gaudiness or decoration.

He led her to the kitchen, “Sorry it’s such a mess, motel hours have been a little longer than usual. Do you want something to drink, I’m not much of a wine guy but I bought white and red just in case?” He was grabbing two wine glasses from his counter while Analise took a seat at the bar.

“I’ve never had white, I’m down to try it. Thank you,” he started pouring it into the two glasses in front of them and each took a sip. They both made a face you make when you eat sour candy and laughed, “A little bitter, but it’s good!”

He smiled looking into the glass and walked to the fridge pulling out two beers, “Better?”

“Better,” she smiled at him. “Do you live here by yourself?”

“Yeah, haven’t really had a family yet and most of my folks live in Georgia so, it’s just me.” He grabbed two bowls from the dish rack by the sink, a spoon, and a couple paper towels and set them down.

“Really? My family lives in Georgia too! What part?”

“Savannah, ever since I was little that’s where we stayed. Then I got a little older and decided to go out on my own, so to speak.” He led her to the patio outside where he had a table set with lights, a pitcher of sweet tea, and a table cloth filled with a couple pieces of honey cornbread. He placed the two bowls, cups, and utensils on the table and pulled her chair out for her to sit.

She had never been on a date with a man so polite and attentive, although, granted her choice in men hasn’t always been the best but still. “Thank you. It looks so good Sam, I think you can call yourself a chef,” she took a bite,” No, you definitely can.”

She dug in after Sam, only stopping when he asked her a question.

“I feel like you only know stuff about me, what about you Analise? What’s going on in Analise’s world?”

“Well, I went to U of M in Maine, graduated with a degree in Accounting, and I’m sorry this is boring. Let me start somewhere else,” meanwhile Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of her and everything she said made his heart flutter. He was doing a pretty good job of hiding it on the outside but internally, his heart was pounding. “My family is from Atlanta, I moved here strictly on impulse and I am probably the most boring 28-year-old ever. I like old horror movies, I eat as much as a 6ft man when no one is looking, I want 10 dogs but probably won’t ever commit to more than 3, and I want a boat one day cause I love the ocean, but I’m also terrified of it.” She put a spoonful of chili in her mouth and immediately smiled at him.

He looked at her for a second before speaking, cheeks a little flushed. “I think all of that makes you the complete opposite of boring. Henry over at Henry and Son’s Pier lets me use his boat when it’s free and boy, there’s nothing that really compares to how blue that ocean looks, even better at sunset when the sky is all pink and orange. Never seen something more beautiful…well,” he ended that last word with a head tilt and smiled into his beer. She knew what he meant by that.

They finished their food and sat on a brick wall by his flowers, shoulder to shoulder. It wasn’t awkward, the silence, it was comforting more than anything. They had shared so much about themselves at dinner that sitting like this was peaceful.

After about 10 minutes Sam turned to her, without saying anything he snaked an arm through her arm and pulled her body closer to him. She hesitated before wrapping both arms around his shoulders. With no space between them, she felt his heart beating rapidly and hers pretty much matched it. She rested her cheek in the crook of his neck, feeling his hair tickle her forhead, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“What was that for?” He had pulled back now and rested a hand on her shoulder closest to his.

“To be honest, I’m not sure. I just really wanted to hug ya’.” Analise swore her cheeks were going to be sore the next day from all this smiling and googly eyes but she couldn’t help it. She’d never met a man whose first instinct wasn’t to try and sleep with her if he could. Sam was the first to actually just appreciate her company. To _hug_ her like they hadn’t seen each other in years. He moved his hand, “I should get you back to the motel.”

They walked the way back and at her door, room 25, she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. He pulled her closer and even rested his head on hers.

“Goodnight Sam.”

“Goodnight.”


	4. a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been soooo long, don't be mad at me!

A couple months had past since that night at Sam’s cottage. Analise had found a steady job at an accounting firm in downtown, roughly a 20 to 30-minute drive from the motel. With the help of Sam faithfully on Friday and Saturday mornings, they went to that diner and looked through the newspaper, well him mostly, and her looking through online databases on her laptop. Thank God for hotspots.

It had become their ritual for those first couple weeks before she found a job, something she looked forward to all week. Once she did get that interview, he helped her shop for business attire, and by help he sat patiently for hours while Analise came out, shy, in something she could only wear to an office. 

He adored the way pencil skirts, which he called pyramid bottoms, accentuated her curves and legs. When she did finally come out he found himself at a loss for words and unashamed red cheeks. When he got nervous he fiddled with his fingers, something she was learning about him. He would lean forward and stroke the side of his face then his beard with a lopsided smirk and say “This one is my favorite.” A small lip bite or licking his lips would follow to which Analise would say, “You said that about the last one!” 

He remembered the store clerk commenting, “Your girlfriend is so pretty!” before going to help a customer. Sam wasn’t sure if Analise overheard while in the changing room, but she did. And her smile when she stepped in the next one seconds later told him she did. 

He had enjoyed his new companion, and as far as their budding relationship, it was a new meaning to friends before lovers. Not that they ever explicitly said this, it just sort of happened. They were very affectionate in small ways; small thigh touches, shoulder squeezes, more hugs than she had ever had from anybody in her life.   
But they hadn’t kissed yet. Not beyond a kiss to the cheek. They were saving it for something, but neither of them knew what. Besides, him wrapping a strong arm around her torso and pulling her body towards his was enough to light her core on fire. Seriously, she never knew a hug could be so sensually pleasing from the right person. 

He would do little stuff for her, just so she knew how he felt. Leave little notes on her door before she left for work in the morning. Simple things ‘You got this champ’ but it meant the world to her and she saved them. 

She would call Sam and ask him to eat lunch with her during her break. He would happily close the motel for a couple hours, make his way over to downtown and bring her whatever he had cooked that night before. Which, sometimes, she had undoubtedly eaten with him at his cottage the night before. 

There was one particular time he brought her lunch, they sat outside at a bench behind her office which offered a view of a small pond, some ducks, and a little walkway. Sam’s demeanor was different than before. To Analise he seemed…giddy? I mean, as giddy as a grown man will outwardly show. There were no distinct words he said or movements that gave it away to her, it was all in his smile. 

His eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them, his smile more prominent throughout the whole thing. Normally he’s a little stern, a little reserved but still enjoyable and funny. This was a switch that made her really realize, she was in love with him. And he knew long before but he too, was in love with her.

“What’s on my face, you’ve been looking at me crazy this whole time. Is the sandwich ranky?” He shifted on the bench seat and scratched at the exposed skin of his chest. Tease. When he noticed it caught her gaze, he smirked and his cheeks grew slightly pink.

“No-Nothing, I’m just, you…nothing. I’m just happy you’re here Sam, that’s all.” She bit into her sandwich as Sam went on talking about one of his first rodeos. Something he had started telling her about the night before until she ultimately fell asleep on his couch.

Once she began working, weeks had passed before her or Sam realized she should probably try and find a place. They came together one weekend at their spot,   
Shelley’s diner, and she got him to reluctantly look through her laptop catalog with her at the apartments close by. 

“This is going to be pretty depressing,” she spoke. 

Sam sipped at his coffee and furrowed his brow a bit, “What is 'lise?” He was sitting on the same side of the booth as her today. A small milestone in their relationship. People knew they were a thing around the small town, even if Analise and Sam didn’t know it yet. Sam got a wink from Mr. Peters, the high school’s oldest alum when he looked up. He gave a slight nod, a little more confused, and looked back at Analise who was now looking up at him, just inches from his face. Those big brown eyes watching him with anticipation.

“I will no longer be an occupant of room 25. Meaning I’ll see you less since I won’t be at the motel. Meaning this,” she gestured in between them,” won’t…” 

Being a private person, Sam didn’t necessarily want the first place he kissed Analise to be in a diner in front of one, two, three, the three customers currently dining and, well Shelly, of course. But he did it anyway, he leaned down and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to those worried lips. Before they could even continue with the ridiculousness trying to leave them. His beard tickled Analise's jaw and he felt her smile against his lips. It was only a couple seconds before their lips separated and both had the biggest grin you’d ever seen. 

A little tongue tied, Analise spoke first,” I-I was wondering if you would ever do that.” 

Sam laughed and placed a hand to the back of her neck,” You could’ve done it just the same don’t you think? We should go cause I wanna do that again, but not in front of,” he tilted his head side to side quickly and bit his lip. 

‘Fuck’, Analise thought, ‘I’m done for’.   
-


End file.
